


Procaz: Una historia de amor no-tradicional

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cuckolding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sloppy Seconds, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav y su esposa tienen para Georg una propuesta que éste imagina y espera con ansías, pero cuando no es exactamente lo que él tenía en mente, es su turno de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su amistad para siempre. ¿Paso al frente o paso atrás? Nada volverá a ser lo de antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procaz: Una historia de amor no-tradicional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de este one-shot. No lucro ni con los nombres reconocibles o hechos que se asemejen a la realidad.
> 
> Prompt de C-chan: http://andrometamorfosis.tumblr.com/post/94374423703/mala-noche pero con un cambio en cuestión de angst por porno.

**Procaz: Una historia de amor no-tradicional**

 

Hay un cierto indicio, para qué negarlo. Y Georg es intuitivo, por lo que las preguntas aparentemente inocentes de Gustav no caen en saco roto. Así que cuando Gustav invitó a Georg a cenar a su casa y le comentó por lo bajo que él y Bianca le tenían una proposición que hacer después de terminar en la mesa, el bajista supuso lo peor. O dicho de otra manera: Lo mejor.

«Un trío, tiene que ser un jodido trío, ¿qué si no? Porque ser aval de su hipoteca ni soñarlo; no habría tanta seriedad y él tiene dinero como pagarla de contado. A menos que se trate de una mansión en la Toscana, pero nah, Gus no es de esos…», pensó Georg, parado frente a la puerta de la casa Schäfer, con una botella de la mejor champagne en la mano izquierda y el dedo índice suspendido en el aire sobre el timbre.

Para la ocasión se había vestido con su mejor ropa casual sin caer en lo informal; a la vez, los zapatos que salían de un tirón y la camisa de botones a presión por si en el calor del momento era necesario arrancarlos de golpe para que no estorbaran. Al diablo con un peinado estilizado por el gel y el spray que por lo usual utilizaba, y que para la situación cambió por mousse y cera para peinar, más a favor de un look natural que indujera a tirar de él sin peligro de residuos pegajosos. Para rematar el conjunto, Georg se había perfumado con su más tenue loción para después del afeitado, y no era porque precisamente se hubiera rasurado sólo el mentón y los escasos tres pelos que le crecían debajo de la nariz y que eran una fanfarronería llamar bigote. En su ilusión de llevar a más el vínculo con su mejor amigo del alma (y _crush_ eterno desde los trece años), Georg se había pasado la navaja por el área de la entrepierna e iba liso como bebé a la espera de que cualquier oportunidad de índole sexual que se le presentara fuera a su favor.

—Haz trabajar tu magia y encanto natural, Listing —murmuró para sí, presionando el timbre y aguardando prudenciales cinco segundos antes de escuchar al otro lado de la puerta un par de tacones acercarse.

—Hey, Georg. Hola —le recibió Bianca, la esposa de Gustav desde hacía ya tres años, y juntos compartieron uno de esos besos dobles y muy afectados que se daban en el aire sin tocarse jamás las mejillas—. Pasa, anda. Gustav está sacando el estofado con papas del horno. Ya lo conoces, según él nadie hace esa receta tan bien como cuando él mete su cuchara al puchero.

—Buenas noches, traje esto —le enseñó Georg la botella, y Bianca la recibió de buena gana.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, y Georg siguió a Bianca por el pasillo que tan bien conocía hasta el comedor decorado con auténtico estilo escandinavo de paredes blancas y ventanales amplios por donde de día la luz circulaba a su antojo, pero que de noche cubrían con gruesos cortinajes de tela color crudo y hueso para protegerse de posibles miradas indiscretas. En contraste obvio al departamento de soltero que le pertenecía a Georg, y que estaba repleto de cuero en tonos que variaban entre el negro y gris, y la madera oscura. Uno del que el bajista disfrutaba del cambio que le proporcionaba ir de visita para apreciar las diferencias, pero después volver a su refugio y agradecer porque sus estilos fueran opuestos.

—Toma asiento —le indicó Bianca uno de los taburetes altos de respaldo minúsculo que mantenían bajo la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala-comedor—, la comida estará lista en cinco minutos.

—Sí, la verdad es que no te esperaba puntual. No es tu estilo, amigo mío —apareció Gustav al lado de Georg y juntos intercambiaron un abrazo de hombres, de esos en que sólo utilizaban un brazo y remataban con palmaditas que implícito llevaban el mensaje de “te quiero, pero como hermano; cero homo, lo juro”, que en el caso de Georg era una falacia al 90%, considerando que era ese 10% restante con el que se consideraba atraído por las mujeres, en contraste por su gran pasión de hombres robustos, rubios y dominantes en la cama. Bisexual de cepa pura, aunque seguido los gemelos lo fastidiaban por su evidente fascinación por la anatomía masculina por encima de la femenina, pero Georg se mantenía firme al respecto: A pesar de que sólo 1 de cada 10 amantes que pasaban por su cama eran mujeres, se seguía considerando bisexual, y fin de la historia. A juzgar a otro lado porque él no iba a tolerar intromisiones en su estilo de vida.

—Mmm, bueno… Es que me dijiste que esta noche había algo de lo que querían hablar conmigo… —Tanteó Georg el terreno, pero Gustav lo atajó antes de llegar más lejos.

—Después de la cena. Créeme cuando te digo que querrás haber bebido al menos dos copas de este champagne que has traído antes de que lleguemos a ese tema.

Georg arqueó una ceja. —Ok. Tú mandas.

Bianca participó en su intercambio verbal como mera espectadora, pero Georg no perdió de vista la manera en que ellos dos se las arreglaron para quedar lado a lado frente a la alacena donde guardaban la vajilla de lujo, y ahí intercambiar susurros veloces y una última mirada discreta en su dirección aunque no tanto como para que a Georg le pasara del todo desapercibida. Habría que estar ciego para no percatarse que esos dos tramaban algo que lo incluía…

Mientras aquel par se disponía a ejecutar su primera movida, Georg no perdió ni un segundo en clavar sus ojos sobre el redondo y bien torneado trasero de Gustav, y fantasear que lo mordía justo en el glúteo derecho. Imaginaba él, aunque sobraba decir que su imaginación era todo menos racional cuando el antojo superaba al raciocinio, que sería lo mismo que clavarle los dientes a una manzana jugosa una tarde de verano, y fantaseaba con la frescura y el jugo corriendo por su mentón… Ya que Gustav era el obsesionado con repartir nalgadas entre los miembros de la banda, Georg llevó sus ensoñaciones al campo de lo atrevido al mentalmente devolverle el favor con la palma sobre la piel desnuda y hacer que los firmes músculos posteriores del baterista se contrajeran de sorpresa.

Georg tragó saliva, y lo más discreto posible se acomodó el miembro en los pantalones que de pronto le quedaban estrechos.

—¿Quieres ensalada? —Interrumpió Gustav sus pensamientos, y Georg se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—C-Claro. Pero no mucha. ¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo?

—No, eres nuestro invitado. Pero si insistes… —Bianca le señaló las servilletas y los cubiertos—. ¿Podrías acomodarlos en la mesa?

—Con gusto.

Entre los tres no tardaron mucho en tener listos los platos con la comida y sobre la mesa todo lo que les fuera indispensable. Bianca rellenó los vasos con agua, mientras que Gustav descorchó el champagne que Georg había traído, y sirvió en las copas hasta el borde. Buena señal a sus sospechas, quiso creer Georg cuando las alzaron al aire y brindaron por la amistad que los unía.

«Oh Bianca», apuró Georg su trago hasta la última gota, «si supieras que eso no es todo lo que siento por tu queridísimo marido».

A pesar de que sobre los dos pesaba el manto de los celos (unilateral; porque Bianca no estaba enterada de lo que Georg sentía por Gustav y tampoco es que se lo fuera a compartir a corto plazo), Georg reconoció que sus dotes culinarias iban a la par de las de los mejores chefs, porque había transformado un platillo de lo más tradicional en una obra de arte que se veía, olía y tenía un sabor maravilloso. Además del estofado con papas (cortesía de Gustav, que también era bueno al cocinar) y la ensalada, también había pan casero recién horneado y mantequilla. Verdadera mantequilla que se derretía apenas untarla, y no esa asquerosa margarina de precio ridículo que ahora se vendía en todos los supermercados. Para rematar, y si es que su olfato no lo traicionaba, Georg captó el delicioso aroma de un pay de manzana en el horno, y que debido a la anterior reminiscencia, le hizo tener que cubrirse la ingle lo más discreto posible con su servilleta para ahorrarse explicaciones innecesarias de por qué actuaba como adolescente precoz.

La cena transcurrió entre charla alegre y bromas divertidas de quienes pasan tiempo juntos y se complementan en chistes sin problemas. Por extraño que pareciera, el ambiente entre ellos tres no había hecho sino mejorar después de que Georg terminó con Lola, su novia de casi un año y quien también le acompañaba en sus veladas a la casa Schäfer, o viceversa, organizaba las suyas en el departamento de Georg. Después Georg trató de incluir a sus siguientes parejas en turno, pero ninguna le duraba más de dos meses, por lo que el esfuerzo no valía siquiera la pena.

De no ser porque Bianca le caía increíblemente bien, Georg la habría rechazado en el acto como hizo con todas las novias anteriores de Gustav, pero había algo en ella… Una especie de luz vibrante y enternecedora que acabó por ganarse a Georg con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho de Gustav. En edad, casi cinco años mayor que Gustav, Georg tuvo sus reservas de que Bianca fuera la indicada para su amigo por tratarse de una mujer mayor en una década diferente a la suya, pero después de diez minutos con ella cambió de opinión. Ya que él no podía tener a Gustav para sí porque el baterista era heterosexual hasta la médula, al menos sería racional y le daría su bendición cuando la chica correcta se presentara en su vida, y Bianca había sido la indicada.

Así, lo que pudo haberse convertido en un drama de épicas proporciones, pasó a ser eso con lo que Georg estaba satisfecho. No feliz, _per se_ , al menos no por él mismo, pero sí por Gustav y Bianca, quienes se amaban desde el fondo del corazón y lo demostraban sin que en ello hubiera nada de artificial.

Pero por supuesto, que estuviera contento por ellos dos no implicaba que en caso de que momentáneamente Gustav perdiera la cordura y le propusiera huir juntos, Georg no aceptara sin batir las pestañas. Claro… Una oportunidad en un millón; más probable eran sus sospechas de un trío, y con ello en mente, fue que apenas terminar con el último bocado de su plato, el bajista sacó el tema a colación.

—Así que… ¿Querían que nos reuniéramos los tres para…? —Dejó flotando en el aire la alusión de irse a revolcar los tres en la cama, o en los sillones de la sala, o donde fuera en realidad, que él no era para nada quisquilloso con la locación… Y a la par que Bianca le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida, Gustav le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Espera un poco más. Es algo complicado para Bianca y para mí, por lo que queremos discutirlo contigo en la sala, frente al fuego.

—Sí, es que aparte no me podría concentrar si los trastes están sucios sobre la mesa y la comida en la estufa. Veinte minutos máximo —pidió Bianca, apilando los cubiertos en un plato y acarreando todo hacia el fregadero.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Se ofreció Georg solícito para empezar cuanto antes, pero sus anfitriones denegaron.

—Hazme el favor de encender los troncos, ¿sí? Está todo listo, sólo necesitas de los cerillos que guardamos en el tablero de ajedrez.

—Vale…

Llevándose consigo la botella de champagne todavía llena a medias y su propia copa, Georg pasó a ocupar sitio en la sala modular de tres piezas y mesa de centro con love seat, que como lo demás en la casa, relucía de blanco y prístino como una montaña recién nevada.

«Apuesto que jamás han hecho el amor en este sillón, porque si no se notaría a kilómetros la mancha», pensó Georg con desdén, recorriendo el asiento con un dedo lánguido. No con verdadera malicia en su observación, sólo que cuando bebía su cinismo aumentaba hasta ser tóxico.

Dejando la botella sobre la mesa después de rellenarse la copa hasta el borde y beber un largo sorbo, Georg se ocupó de encender la chimenea. Tal como Gustav le había dicho, los troncos estaban en posición, y bastó de dos cerillos y un poco de líquido inflamable para que en cuestión de minutos tuviera frente a sí una fogata digna de azar malvavisco en el más crudo invierno.

—Lástima que apenas estamos a finales de otoño —masculló Georg, atraído por las llamas, que igual a la situación en la que se encontraba, amenazaban con carbonizarlo al menor descuido. De cualquier modo aquel había sido un noviembre con exceso de lluvias, y la humedad del ambiente invitaba a refugiarse en el interior de las viviendas y buscar calor.

Sentándose en el suelo en lugar de en el sillón, Georg se entretuvo acariciando la piel de oso polar (seguro sintética, aunque sus dedos no estaban seguros mientras se hundían en el pelaje) que yacía tendida a lo largo y ancho del piso. Georg se preguntó si sería una fantasía descabellada llevar a cabo su trío sobre esa piel, y tras cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, detrás de sus párpados apareció la nítida imagen de él y Gustav haciendo el amor con salvajismo sobre el pelaje inmaculado, mientras Bianca desaparecía como por arte de magia en un universo alterno y jamás la echaban de menos.

—¿Cansado tan pronto? —Lo sacó Bianca de sus ensoñaciones.

—Nah, qué va. Es el calor, me da modorra. Y ni te digo de este champagne que me está pegado duro —alzó Georg la copa y volvió a beber, aunque de las burbujas quedaba poco y no obtuvo placer alguno.

—Sí, de hecho me sorprendió que trajeras una botella. Casi no bebes, ¿o me equivoco?

—La verdad es que no —admitió Georg, sonriendo a medias—, pero imaginé que como era una ocasión especial… ¿O es que estoy leyendo demasiado entre líneas?

Bianca abandonó sus zapatos de casa y pasó a sentarse al lado de Georg en el tapete de oso polar. Peligrosamente cerca, la falda del vestido que vestía se le subió más allá de medio muslo, y su piel blanca y casi translúcida resaltó bajo la iluminación del fuego. Tras una leve duda, Bianca tocó la rodilla de Georg y éste se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Gustav está nervioso, y yo igual pero… —Dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas que se trataba de una confidencia—. Pase lo que pase, ¿no pensarás diferente de nosotros, verdad?

—Ni se me ocurriría hacerlo —se comprometió Georg.

—Cariño, ¿dónde guardamos el cuchillo para cortar pay?

—Segundo cajón de la alacena al lado del fregadero, cuenta de arriba abajo —dijo Bianca, y antes de dos minutos ya estaba Gustav con ellos acarreando tres platitos con su respectiva rebanada de pay de manzana, que como fruta del pecado, era una premonición de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Gracias —recibió Georg su porción, y mientras disfrutaba del postre se olvidó de por qué estaba ahí. Eso pasaba cuando Bianca cocinaba, que hasta las preocupaciones más acuciantes saltaban por la ventana si de por medio había postre.

Bianca comió con la misma fruición que Georg, no así Gustav, que picoteó de su pay pero apenas si llevó un bocado a la boca.

—Georg… —Dijo de pronto.

Para entonces los tres estaban sobre la piel de oso y Georg había llegado a la conclusión de que si no se trataba de una real, al menos era una excelente imitación.

—La razón por la que te pedimos venir hoy no era sólo para invitarte a cenar como otras veces —dijo Gustav, con una seriedad tal que parecía estaba a punto de anunciarle un fallecimiento—. De hecho, Bianca y yo te tenemos una proposición que seguro te parecerá descabellada-…

—Y por supuesto estás en tu derecho de negarte y tacharnos de orates —agregó Bianca, todavía con la mano en la rodilla de Georg—. Pero antes escúchanos hasta el final.

—Por favor, ¿es que han asesinado a alguien y quieren que sea su cómplice para esconder el cadáver? —Bromeó Georg, divertido por el cariz que el ambiente estaba tomando. Para ser una propuesta de trío, la verdad es que estaban más serios de lo que él podía soportar, y estaba impaciente por llegar a la parte _interesante_ del asunto…

—Bueno, uhm… ¿por dónde empezar? —Suspiró Gustav, pasando a sentarse con Bianca y Georg en el felpudo—. Es un poco largo y triste, así que te daré la versión corta para no aburrirte.

«¿Triste?», repitió Georg para sí el adjetivo, convencido de pronto que triste y trío no compartían la misma letra T.

—Bianca y yo hemos intentado tener un bebé desde el día en que nos casamos, y como podrás haber deducido por la falta de embarazo y cuarto decorado en rosa o azul pastel, erm, no ha sido un éxito como esperábamos. Así que hace más o menos un año fuimos con el doctor de cabecera y nos sometimos a todo tipo de análisis que puedas imaginar para averiguar de una vez por todas por qué el milagro se demoraba tanto.

—De sangre, de orina, saliva… Cada fluido corporal que puedas imaginar —dijo Bianca con la boca tensa.

—Revisaron nuestras tiroides, cada órgano y tejido hasta comprobar que estábamos sanos como caballos. Resultados positivos en los que debían ser positivos y negativos en los negativos. Nada irregular. Nada.

—Luego el doctor nos recomendó visitar a una especialista en reproducción que tiene su consultorio en Berlín, y no fue nada divertido… —Continuó Bianca con su cuento de terror personal. Para entonces, su cara se había torcido en una media mueca.

Mientras tanto, Georg mantenía la espalda rígida, porque ante tales revelaciones, no sabía qué clase de palabras de aliento dar o no dar. “¿Lo siento por su no-embarazo?” o “Caray, qué pena, chicos”. De antes había hablado con Gustav con respecto al tema de los hijos y ampliar su familia de dos a por lo menos de cuatro o tal vez cinco miembros según se viera, pero nada que tomara por definitivo.

—El punto es que nos practicaron más exámenes —siguió Gustav con su relato—, esta vez más… físicos. A Bianca le realizaron un ultrasonido y otros procedimientos que no sabría explicar, incluido un test hormonal para saber todo ese rollo de su ciclo menstrual y demás.

—¿No te estamos aburriendo, verdad? —Preguntó Bianca, y Georg negó con la cabeza.

No, aburrido no, aunque sí un poco perturbado hacía en qué dirección iban con toda esa charla.

—Resultó que sus óvulos estaban en perfecta condición, y todo en su cuerpo marcha a la perfección para que ocurra el fenómeno de la concepción, excepto por…

—¿Por? —Pidió Georg que lo sacaran de la ignominia.

—Yo tenía tanto miedo de que por mi edad me fueran más difícil concebir. En verdad creí que el problema estaría en mí y que por mi culpa jamás lograríamos formar una familia, pero resultó que… —Bianca se sorbió la nariz—. Era Gustav.

—Seh… —Suspiró el baterista, resignado como sólo lo puede estar alguien que ya pasó por las cinco etapas de duelo y ya lo había superado todo tiempo atrás—. Mis soldaditos no están en su mejor forma, o mejor dicho, no están y punto.

—O sea que… ¡¿Eres estéril?! —Barbotó Georg, abriendo grandes los ojos porque ni por asomo se habría imaginado al tocar el timbre que iban a acabar así los tres en torno al fuego y hablando de problemas reproductivos. Vaya velada…

—Ciento por ciento. Si al menos mi esperma tuviera oportunidad de hacer su trabajo con un poco de ayuda mecánica, pero ni eso, así que descartamos fecundación in vitro, asistida o… cualquier otra opción dentro de las tradicionales.

—¿P-Pero cómo-…?

—Unas paperas mal tratadas en la infancia —explicó Bianca—. La doctora que atendió nuestro caso revisó nuestros historiales médicos, y dedujo que Gustav había tenido paperas un tanto mayor a la edad promedio y que por un descuido le había afectado en los testículos.

—Y no es que tenga problemas para… ya sabes… Todo trabaja tal como debería, erm, sin complicaciones ni nada de eso —se apresuró Gustav a aclarar para no dejar su virilidad en tela de duda—, pero como dije, mis balas son de salva en lugar de plomo, y así no se logra nada.

—Qué cagada… —Masculló Georg, en verdad sintiéndolo por sus dos amigos. Bien entendía él que Gustav era orientado a la familia, y por pistas aquí y allá, hacía tiempo que había deducido que Bianca ilusionaba al menos un par de pequeños para llamar propios. Un revés de ese tipo debía de doler más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

—Seh… Bueno, tuvimos que descartar el ser padres de esa manera, pero después de hablarlo un poco Bianca y yo —Gustav tomó la mano de su esposa—, llegamos a la conclusión de que padres son quienes crían a los hijos, no aquellos que dan la sangre. Estamos dispuestos a no ser tan ortodoxos como la mayoría para lograr nuestro propósito.

—Oh, ¿así que piensan adoptar? —Dedujo Georg.

—Uhm… —Bianca intercambió una mirada con Gustav—. En realidad no. Yo quiero disfrutar de la maternidad en todo aspecto, y aunque quizá más a futuro esté en nuestros planes adoptar un niño o dos, de momento nos apetecería guardar las apariencias y buscar por todos los medios lo que nos falta.

—¿Uh?

—Un donador de esperma —rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco—. Alguien que cumpla la función que yo no puedo.

—Vale, como aquella vez que vino el fontanero al departamento que compartíamos en Hamburg porque tú no pudiste desatascar el retrete, ¿eh? —Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Georg deseó estamparse la palma de la mano en el rostro—. Perdona, eso fue horrible. Arderé en el infierno por ello.

—De hecho lo definiste a la perfección —dijo Gustav con sencillez—. Yo ya hice las paces con todo esto. Que mi esperma no sea bueno para engendrar no significa que Bianca deba sacrificarse por mí, y de cualquier modo, un hijo es un hijo. Mi abuelo tenía un refrán burdo para esos casos y era algo como “por más que la vaca se salte el cerco, el becerro es mío” y creo que aplica. Sin importar quién sea el donante, ese bebé será mío de Bianca. Nuestro por derecho propio.

Georg asintió, dispuesto a ser el pilar de apoyo que al parecer necesitaban. —Si está bien para ustedes, lo está para mí. Para eso estamos los amigos. No soy quién para juzgar en lo que no me incumbe.

De nuevo, Gustav y Bianca se dedicaron una mirada cargada de intenciones que Georg prefirió ignorar.

—¿Y ya vieron en un banco de esperma o cómo es todo eso? La verdad me declaro un ignorante total al respecto. No sabría ni por dónde empezar a buscar.

—Buscamos al respecto, sí… —Murmuró Gustav, pasándose la mano libre por la nuca.

—Y hasta nos trajimos a casa un par de catálogos de la clínica que visitamos también en Berlín —le secundó Bianca—, pero sin mucho éxito. Todos traen demasiada información del donante. Desde su peso, estatura, talla de zapato y no sé cuánto más, hasta las alergias y antecedentes familiares hasta tres generaciones atrás, y pasando por nimiedades como color favorito, religión y si prefieren el café o el té. Muy informativo y todo, pero no nos resolvió nada en realidad.

—Nos costaba ver a esos donantes como personas, y resultaba tan… —Gustav arrugó la nariz—. Impersonal. Como si el niño que saliera de esa persona y Bianca no terminara de ser del todo de carne y hueso.

—Te entiendo —trató Georg de empatizar su caso con alguno suyo—. Yo soy quisquilloso a morir con mis calcetines, y sólo son trozos de tela que llevo en los pies. No quisiera imaginar ustedes cuántas variantes deben tomar en cuenta antes de decidirse por un donador.

Gustav inhaló a profundidad y soltó la bomba sin más previo aviso que ése. —No daré más vueltas e iré directo al grano. A Bianca y a mí nos gustaría que _tú_ fueras el donador.

—¡¿YO?! —Alcanzó a decir Georg antes de atragantarse con su propia saliva y toser repetidas veces hasta que Bianca y Gustav se vieron forzados a darles unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero es que… y luego yo no… y es una gran responsabilidad… cambiaría todo… y, ¿hablan en serio?

—Muy en serio —dijo Bianca—. De nuestros conocidos y parientes candidatos, era tu nombre el que más salía a colación cuando Gus y yo lo discutíamos.

—Para nada estás obligado a aceptar, pero nos gustaría que lo consideraras un poco antes de decir un no rotundo. Entenderemos si para ti resulta chocante y te niegas. No volveremos a sacar el tema a colación, pero por favor, antes considéralo. Eres nuestra opción más segura.

—¿Segura porque…?

—Porque las inseminaciones de muestras congeladas se realizan con material, cómo decirlo… no tan fresco como de la fuente. No es que el porcentaje sea alto, pero sí es más elevado el riesgo de anomalías en bebés de donantes que en bebés engendrados de manera natural. Y nos gustaría evitar dentro de lo posible cualquier posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que el bebé nazca con algún tipo de problemas.

—Oh, pues vaya… Si lo ponen así suena razonable —murmuró Georg—. Pero yo… Dejen veo si lo entiendo: Para obtener esa muestra ‘fresca’ como dicen ustedes, Bianca y yo…

—Mantendrían relaciones sexuales —pronunció Gustav las temidas palabras—. Sí, sería eso. Literal. Tu pene en su vagina. Sexo.

—¿Y no te molestaría? —Preguntó Georg, cauteloso de que Gustav le lanzara un repentino puñetazo.

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —No te mentiré. Un poco… Pero también eres mi mejor amigo, y sé que aunque te declares bisexual por derecho, tus preferencias se decantan más hacia el lado masculino que del femenino, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. —«Pero sólo porque tú eres mi tipo, no Bianca».

—Y uhm, yo insistiría en estar presente durante el… encuentro, o encuentros según sea necesario hasta lograr la concepción.

—¿Presente cómo en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, o a un lado dándome indicaciones de ritmo y forma? Porque francamente, eso sería…

«Sexy, de una manera perturbadoramente diferente a como lo había imaginado en un principio, pero bueno…», pensó Georg, el corazón latiéndole a cien en el pecho.

—Lo más lejos posible mientras siga en el mismo cuarto —acotó Bianca—. Y sólo nos desnudaríamos lo necesario para llevar el acto a cabo. Sin besos, sin declaraciones de amor, ni nada de eso que hacen las parejas. Sexo. Con fines de procreación, pero sin el tinte bíblico, muchas gracias.

—Si lo ponen así…

—¿Puedo tomar por buena señal que todavía no te hayas negado en redondo? —Inquirió Gustav, con el alivio patente en cada facción del rostro, y Georg se lo confirmó.

—No estoy diciendo que sí, pero… —Miró a Bianca y luego a Gustav—. Pero tampoco que no. ¿Puedo pensarlo un par de días?

—Los que necesites —le aseguraron sus amigos—. Sin presiones, a tu ritmo. Te esperaremos.

Ocultando la leve sonrisa que pugnaba por expresarse en sus labios, Georg se guardó para así que no necesitaba ni medio segundo para saltar a una oportunidad que temía se le presentara sólo una vez en la vida.

No por lo que había asistido a la residencia Schäfer en mente, pero qué caray… Estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a lo que le ofrecieran con tal de acercarse a Gustav de esa manera tan íntima y privada, y si el precio era engendrar un hijo del que no tendría derechos como padre, que así fuera.

Estaba dispuesto a dar ese salto de fe.

 

Para no dar la impresión de ansiedad y ser tan fácil, Georg se abstuvo de visitar a Gustav y a Bianca durante la siguiente semana. En sus planes estaba ‘tomarse el tiempo justo para sopesar su importante proposición y tomar una decisión justa’, pero en realidad ocupó ese tiempo en el gimnasio y repasando paso a paso cómo aceptar, cuándo sugerir su primer encuentro, qué ponerse para la gran ocasión, y en general, todo aquello que girara en torno a ese tema y que le provocaba dar saltitos de colegiala sin importar si se encontraba en el refugio de su departamento o haciendo fila en el supermercado.

En sus más oscuras fantasías, Gustav cancelaba todo el asunto a la mitad del evento y se dedicaba a hacerle el amor salvajemente mientras Bianca se dormía como por arte de un oscuro encantamiento, o algo así… Georg la eliminaba sin prestarle atención a los detalles importantes. Pero apenas se perdía en esas ensoñaciones, el bajista se pellizcaba el costado por volar de la realidad a la tierra de ‘nunca-va-a-ocurrir-en-tu-maldita-vida-Listing-así-que-supéralo’ y se le pasaba en un parpadeo.

De nuevo, se trataba del ineludible hecho de que Gustav era un heterosexual sin curiosidad alguna por otra mujer que no fuera su esposa, así que ni hablar de un encuentro casual y furtivo con el que era su amigo por más de la mitad de su vida, así que Georg ya lo tenía tan superado como le era posible dadas las especiales circunstancias, y en lugar de amargarse por lo que _no_ podía tener, se iba a conformar por lo que _sí_ estaba al alcance de sus manos.

En concreto, de Bianca, y de esa parte de su anatomía donde antes ya Gustav se había descargado con dedicación sin grandes éxitos… Que dicho así sonaba soez en demasía, pero Georg no estaba para analizar su recién descubierto fetiche cuando la noción de compartir a Bianca lo acercaba a Gustav de una manera que no creyó jamás posible.

No un trío, eso no, pero… Algo que le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas y le obnubilaba el pensamiento como una fuerte calada a una pipa de opio. Aunque Gustav se limitara a ser testigo silencioso desde el otro lado de la habitación, bastaba eso para que Georg se dejara perder y aceptara cualquier término y condición que él y Bianca le propusieran, incluido cortar su mano derecha si así les venía en gana.

Contando los días para dar un tiempo prudente antes de volver a contactarlos y aceptar su oferta, Georg se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando al quinto día apareció Gustav frente a su puerta, y tímido de acciones, levantó el paquete de coca-colas zero que traía en la mano izquierda y una botella de Jack Daniel’s en la otra. Su combinación perfecta para una noche de juerga.

—Pensé que igual podría venir un rato a ver a mi amigo del alma —dijo éste—. Nada tiene que cambiar pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —le franqueó Georg la pasada, y dejó que Gustav guiara sus pasos a la sala donde por lo general se reunían.

Gustav no perdió el tiempo reclamando el sillón reclinable, su favorito según afirmaciones pasadas, y que Georg mantenía siempre listo y dispuesto para que Gustav lo ocupara. Hasta cuando tenía otras visitas en casa les impedía su uso, y eso ya era bastante decir.

—Traeré unos vasos —se excusó momentáneamente a la cocina, y cuando volvió comprobó satisfecho que Gustav había apagado la luz principal y encendido una de las lámparas de pie para darle a su encuentro un toque menos abrasivo del que habría recibido bajo los focos incandescentes.

—Yo sirvo —reclamó Gustav su puesto de barman, y Georg fue el primero en pegarle un sorbo a su trago y comprobar que Gustav seguía cargándolos más de la cuenta.

—Carajo. Me ha dado la borrachera y la cruda a la vez… —Sin embargo, volvió a beber.

—No seas mariquita, eso no es nada. Apenas le puse un chorro. El mío está más fuerte. Prueba —le tendió su vaso, y Georg aceptó por el simple placer malsano de fantasear que donde él ponía sus labios, tal vez Gustav lo hiciera después.

—Mierda, Gus. ¿Me quieres emborrachar y abusar de mí?

El baterista alzó las cejas repetidas veces en gesto provocativo, pero acostumbrado como estaba a esas bromas que no conducían a nada, los nervios de Georg ni se alteraron.

—Y bien —se decidió el bajista a romper el hielo—. ¿Viniste con el permiso, la bendición o el enojo de Bianca?

—Un poco… de las tres opciones —confesó Gustav—. Ella me insistió para darte tu tiempo y no presionarte, pero y una mierda, también eres mi amigo y necesitaba salir de las cuatro paredes de siempre. Sería más raro sacarte la vuelta por aquello, que sólo poner el tema de lado y ya está. Además Bianca recibió a una prima suya de visita y yo me sentía como un intruso entre ellas dos mientras hablaban de manualidades y de la última cirugía de Kim Kardashian.

—Ugh, el clan Kardashian —secundó Georg el desagrado de su amigo por esa familia.

—Seh… —Bebió Gustav de su vaso—. Bianca sólo me hizo prometer que ninguno de los dos conduciría y que si quería irme a la casa debía de coger un taxi.

—O podrías quedarte a dormir aquí —dijo Georg como por casualidad, cruzando los dedos para que los dos acabaran tan borrachos perdidos que ni de ponerse en pie fueran capaces.

—Me gusta como piensas —respondió Gustav, y pactado quedó entre los dos acabarse la botella o morir en el intento.

Durante la siguiente hora se pusieron al corriente con lo de los últimos días. Georg con las últimas nuevas de los gemelos, quienes estaban más ocupados con la línea de ropa de Bill que con la salida de su próximo disco, pero a él le importaba poco con una cuenta de banco rebosante de dinero y el tiempo libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Gustav estaba en una situación similar con pasatiempos suyos que incluían acondicionar uno de los cuartos de su casa en sala de ensayo, más por petición de Bianca que por elección propia, puesto que ella era maestra en una universidad y estudiante de doctorado, y el silencio bajo su techo era oro.

—… así que ya casi está listo. Bianca todavía alcanza a escuchar mi batería, pero el ruido es considerablemente menor a como era en un inicio. Una capa más de aislante y podrá ser mi cuarto de reclusión para cuando me vuelva loco del todo y me tengan que poner una camisa de fuerza —bromeó el baterista, ya achispado y repartiendo palmadas un poco más fuertes de lo que la decencia permitía, pero como para Georg estar ebrio equivalía a buscar contacto humano, no había quejas de su parte.

—Gus, Gus… Con respecto a lo del otro día… —Aprovechó para sacar el tema a colación y colocar los puntos sobre las íes—. Lo diré ahora mismo que puedo verte a los ojos sin pasarla mal, y sacaré jugo de esta honestidad que me gana cuando tengo más alcohol que sangre en las venas, por lo que aquí te voy: Sí… sí a tu, uhm…

—¿Propuesta indecorosa? —Remató éste la transacción con un eufemismo.

—Me voy a coger a tu mujer, colega. Puedes decirle como te venga en gana.

—Oye, las cosas por su nombre, pero no lo digas así frente a ella porque se va a cohibir —aconsejó el baterista a su amigo sin perturbarse por los términos a los que Georg se había referido con su esposa de por medio.

—Vale, vale… Lo importante es que estoy dispuesto a todo esto y a lo que implique.

—Georg… No sabes cuán feliz me haces —le abrazó Gustav de improviso, y al hacerlo el vaso de Georg los salpicó a ambos—. A Bianca y mí no nos alcanzará la vida para pagártelo, y juro que si es niño se llamará Georg y si es niña Georgina.

—¿Georgina? ¿Es que quieren joderle la vida desde el nacimiento? No, por favor no —rió el bajista de buena gana—. Pónganle un nombre bueno. Ni siquiera me lo tienen qué consultar. Será _su_ hijo, y nada de desgraciarlo con un nombre tan corriente y anodino. —De pronto Georg carraspeó—. Ya que estamos dejando bien en claro todos los puntos importantes… ¿No tendremos que decirle nada a la criatura cuando crezca, verdad?

—Ni a él o ella, ni a nuestras familias, ni a los gemelos, ni a nadie. Será el secreto mejor guardado y nos lo llevaremos los tres a la tumba, eso te lo puedo jurar por parte mía y de Bianca.

—Mía por igual. No lo dudes ni por un instante.

—Y uhm, me da apuro pedírtelo tan abrupto, pero ya que estamos hablando de los hechos prácticos de todo esto, yo creo que sería prudente si antes de llegar a mayores todos los involucrados nos hacemos revisar de posibles ETSs y todo eso. Sólo como muestra de buena fe. No por acusarte ni nada, sé que eres cuidadoso con tus parejas porque estoy consciente de en qué cantidades compras los condones, pero sólo para prevenir malentendidos que se pueden evitar con un simple pinchazo.

—Oye, tienes mi palabra de que mañana… Bueno, mañana no porque tendré una resaca espantosa y mi sangre será más whiskey que sustancia roja, pero pasado mañana sin más retrasos agendaré una cita con mi doctor para que me hagan lo que sea necesario, y personalmente haré que te entreguen los resultados en un sobre sellado. Igual estoy tranquilo, me he cuidado de siempre con toda pareja, y nadie ha tenido acceso al Engeorgio sin una barrera de látex de por medio.

—¿Engeorgio? ¿Debo de preguntar qué significa eso?

—Es mi modificación de _engorgio_ —dijo Georg, que ante la expresión perpleja de Gustav, se apresuró a desestimarlo—. Nah, olvídalo. Es un chiste personal, igual no te gusta Harry Potter como a mí.

—Erm, vale… Y retomando a lo de antes, suponiendo que esos resultados estén antes de la próxima semana… ¿Estás listo o quisieras un poco más de tiempo?

—¿Para qué? Nah. Si mi Gustav quiere un bebé, yo me encargaré de pedirle uno a la cigüeña para él —bromeó Georg y el buen ambiente de camaradería volvió a la habitación.

Acondicionando el sillón principal para convertirlo en cama de visitas, los dos se recostaron ahí con los vasos llenos, más de whisky que de refresco de cola, por lo que se conversación derivó por derroteros nunca antes explorados.

—Será raro cogerme a tu mujer contigo a un lado.

—Ella me quiere al otro lado del cuarto y mirando la pared, así que relájate, que no será hombro con hombro.

—Olvídalo. Necesitaré que estés a un lado animándome y echando porras al oído con tus mejores pompones de porrista. Y faldita a juego si es que tienes una en tu clóset.

—Cállate, idiota —le golpeó Gustav el brazo con buen humor—. Tendrás suerte si no me desmayo de nervios antes de que se la metas.

—Si para esas confesiones estamos, será un milagro si no lo hago yo antes de meterla. No te ofendas, Bianca es preciosa, pero a estas alturas la veo más con ojos de amiga-hermana que de mujer. Me costará hacer que Engeorgio se levante para la acción.

—No te preocupes. Me encargaré de poner un buen porno para que lo veas antes de pasar el evento principal.

—Y viagra, lleva viagra —pidió Georg, de repente asustado de que su deseo hubiera nublado su juicio y se hubiera embarcado en una aventura que lo superaba con creces. ¿No se iría a arrepentir después? ¿Tanto embrollo para un mísero contacto indirecto con Gustav valía tanto?

Como si Gustav adivinara su repentino malestar, le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo.

—Lo harás bien.

—¿Y si no la dejo, ya sabes… satisfecha? No es tan fácil encontrar el punto G como lo es con la próstata, y siento que cruzaríamos una línea imposible de volver atrás si la toco en otros sitios.

—Pfff… Ese no es tu trabajo.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo. Una vez que termines tú, si Bianca quiere yo puedo encargarme del resto.

—¡Gusss! —Siseó Georg—. ¿Te das cuenta que técnicamente pasarías a…? Oh por Dios, ni yo lo puedo decir en voz alta.

—Hey, que una vez toqué por error unos calcetines tuyos que estaban tiesos de semen, así que no me vengas con cuentos de qué es y qué no es asqueroso porque tenemos definiciones diferentes.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Durante el tour de Schrei.

—Oh, qué vergüenza —se pasó Georg el brazo por los ojos. Recordaba con dolorosa claridad que durante esos meses de gira apenas si había podido con el estrés que le producía el encierro y trabajo constante, por no hablar de que la presencia constante de Gustav lo atormentaba, así que se masturbaba varias veces al día para aliviar el estrés, y hasta ese momento había creído ser discreto, pero Gustav le rompió esa frágil ilusión de la peor manera.

—Tsk, no pasa nada. También atrapé a los gemelos masturbándose el uno al otro. Tus calcetines sucios son lo menos inquietante de ese tour.

—¿Debo preguntar respecto a los Kaulitz?

—Mejor no. Por salud mental, no.

—Ok, pero Gus, oye… que estás comparando mi calcetín de la alegría con tu esposa.

—¿Y qué? Vamos… —Suspiró Gustav, tan ebrio que de sus inhibiciones no quedaba nada—. ¿Sabes cuánto dura el esperma vivo? Y el promedio para conseguir un embarazo es de tres a seis meses. No podré soportar medio año sin hacer el amor con mi dulce mujercita sólo porque un poco de tu semen todavía está en su interior, no me jodas… —Arrastró las últimas palabras, así que Georg dedujo que su último trago había sido elaborado con Jack Daniel’s suficiente como para derrumbar a un toro.

Dispuesto a tentar su suerte, Georg le picó a Gustav en las costillas con un dedo. —Ya que estamos hablando de eso… ¿Estás listo para confesar que prestarme a tu esposa te da morbo?

—Y mucho —farfulló Gustav—. Bianca jamás aceptaría a participar en los escenarios de mis fantasías, pero por un bebé… Presiento que tu nombre salió mucho en nuestras conversaciones porque te ve inofensivo con tu bisexualidad que en realidad es homosexualidad con un par de incidentes hetero.

—Jo, que he tenido varias novias.

—Sí, como tres en toda la vida y apenas cuentan si tomas en cuenta a los treinta novios que también has tenido.

—No todos fueron novios… —Obvió Georg el hecho de que novios o no, a todos se los había pasado por el colchón sin importar que en su vida estuvieran una hora o un año en el caso más duradero.

—Bah, no te hagas el estrecho conmigo. Alguna vez te escuché a través de la pared, muy a mi pesar, pero sé de lo que eres capaz, así que a otro lado con tu carita mustia de virgencita.

—¡Ach, Gus! No eres nada divertido. Y viniendo del hombre que fantasea con ser el _cuckold_ de la relación, no tienes poder moral sobre mí como para criticarme.

—Mmm…

—Dios, ¿por qué no me sorprende más que sepas el significado de ese término del porno?

—Hey, quedamos en no juzgarnos en acción o palabra. Y si para esas vamos… Tengo dos vocablos nuevos para ti: Bukkake y Gangbang.

—¿No son tres?

—Gangbang cuenta como una.

—Ah, vale. Casual… aquí ebrios y tú confesando tus más sucios secretos.

Gustav se rió entre dientes. —Si supieras…

—Oye, y ya que salió a la luz… ¿Y tú y Bianca lo han…? —Dejó Georg pendiendo la sugerencia en el aire, si acaso para no delatar que le interesaba y mucho.

—No. Es de esa clase de fantasías que funcionan mejor en la imaginación que en la vida real. Y a Bianca no le interesa gran cosa participar como centro de atención de una docena de hombres calientes, así que sólo somos motherless.com y yo.

—Vaya…

—Sí. Este asunto de tú con Bianca y yo en el mismo cuarto es lo más cerca que estaré de cumplir una de mis fantasías. Y no me quejo. Tomaré lo que pueda mientras pueda.

«Igual yo», pensó Georg, atento a que de nueva cuenta el ambiente había cambiado y Gustav estaba pasando a esa fase de la borrachera en la que le daba por la introspección hasta que ¡poof!, de pronto caía dormido sin previo aviso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Georg lo llamó. —¿Gus? ¿Gustav?

Como respuesta obtuvo un ronquido.

—Típico de ti. Justo cuando todo se ponía bueno…

Decidido a aprovechar cualquier pretexto para mantenerse al lado de Gustav, Georg fue por mantas para ambos, y después de sacarle los zapatos a Gustav y deslizarle los jeans para que no le estorbaran, hizo lo mismo consigo y pasó a recostarse al costado del baterista lo más cerca posible sin llegar a tocarlo.

—Me voy a coger a tu esposa porque es lo más cerca que estaré de ti, ¿sabías, Schäfer? —Dijo Georg en voz alta sin esperar respuesta alguna porque la botella vacía de Jack Daniel’s sobre la mesa significa que podía gritar cuanto le viniera en gana y su confidencia estaría a salvo—. Porque estoy tan desesperado de ti que te daré un hijo, pero jamás un beso… Joder. Puta vida.

Rodando para quedar boca abajo, Georg se tragó el llanto de borracho que amenazaba con hacerlo trizas y se forzó a dormir sin sueños.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

 

Entre el día de la propuesta y la consumación del acto pasó poco más de un mes. Retrasados en parte por los análisis de sangre que se demoraron más de la cuenta porque las pruebas eran para toda clase de ETSs que ninguno de ellos conocía de sus clases de reproducción en el Gymnasium y mejor era prevenir que lamentar. Como esperaban (aunque igual suspiraron aliviados), los tres dieron negativo en todo, y con ese primer banderín de salida alzado, lo siguiente fue poner bien claro las cartas en la mesa para que no quedaran malentendidos que arruinaran a posterior su amistad.

Sin conflicto alguno, Georg renunció a cualquier derecho que pudiera tener sobre el bebé una vez nacido, y juró por lo que le era más sagrado (Gustav y lo que sentía por éste) que se contentaría con ser el padrino de bautizo y era todo. No se inmiscuiría en nada relacionado a la crianza y mantendría el secreto de su paternidad hasta el día de su muerte.

En cuanto al dónde, cómo y cuándo del acto, se decidió que sería en un entorno conocido y seguro para Bianca, y como temían salir en Bild como artículo escandaloso si rentaban una habitación de hotel de la cual se les veía entrar y salir a los tres, el sitio designado resultó ser el cuarto de visitas de la casa Schäfer, que próximamente y si todo salía como estaba planeado, pasaría a ser el cuarto del bebé. A Georg le resultó gracioso pero se guardó de comentarlo porque no quería revelarse como infantil.

Se dictaminaron luces tenues, desnudez mínima, nada de besos, aunque sí caricias leves para aliviar la tensión del momento. Como temía Georg, Bianca también pidió que Gustav se mantuviera de espaldas lo más alejado posible de la cama, y el bajista creyó adivinar en la opacidad de su mirada que Gustav no estaba del todo contento con esa exigencia pero qué se le iba a hacer, su mujer era la que llevaba las riendas de la relación y se notaba, así que tuvo que aceptar.

Como fecha se decidió probar el siguiente sábado cuando todos estaban libres, pero se tuvo que aplazar porque a Bianca le bajó la regla de la nada (probablemente de los nervios), así que Gustav y Georg aprovecharon para ver una película y disimular así su desilusión.

Justo una semana después, Georg se volvió a presentar en la residencia Schäfer listo y dispuesto a lo que se le requiriera, y Gustav fue quien le abrió la puerta.

—Bianca ya está arriba. Creo que se terapeó ella sola para dar la impresión de estar en estado zen, pero la conozco, las piernas le tiemblan.

—Cuando se las abra lo olvidará —bromeó Georg, y Gustav le dio un codazo, pero de igual manera compartió con él una sonrisa.

—Idiota… Ven, vamos.

Con pisadas firmes, Gustav guió el camino a la planta alta, y Georg tuvo que agarrarse del pasamanos so riesgo de irse de bruces con el primer escalón. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte en el pecho y los oídos le zumbaban, pero por lo demás estaban bien. Eso creía…

«Valor, Listing. Sólo te vas a coger a la mujer de tu mejor amigo… recuerda tus ganancias» y bastó eso para que la sangre fluyera en dirección sur.

En el cuarto de visitas ya los esperaba Bianca, y para hacer más acogedora la cama que no había tenido más uso que los padres de Gustav o de Bianca cuando les caían de sorpresa en la ciudad, ésta había comprado un edredón mullido y almohadas suaves. A tiempo llegaron para encontrarla encendiendo un par de velas con aroma a coco.

—¿Coco? —Cuestionaron a coro Georg y Gustav.

—¿Y qué? Me relaja y punto —dijo ella.

Georg captó entonces que Bianca vestía una bata larga y por lo que adivinaba bajo la tela, iba desnuda. Libre de maquillaje y con el cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza, tenía el aspecto de quien está a irse a la cama y dormir, pero bueno, sólo la última parte de esa oración era incorrecta.

—Así que… —Georg carraspeó a la espera de quien rompía primero el hielo y señalaba lo obvio, pero nadie dio ese primer paso—. Ok, puedo volver después cuando-…

—¡No! —Gritaron Gustav y Bianca al mismo tiempo, y eso sirvió para aliviar la atmósfera densa del cuarto que casi se podía cortar con tijeras.

Sin necesidad de repasar sus papeles, cada uno adoptó su posición preestablecida. Gustav en el rincón sentado en una silla que tenía preparada para la ocasión y que quedaba dándole la espalda a la cama. Antes de acomodarse, Georg y Gustav compartieron una última mirada de reafirmación que venía a resumirse en “confío en ti” y “no te decepcionaré”. Bianca también se acomodó sobre la cama en el centro, cuidando de que las dos almohadas que tenía disponibles para su uso exclusivo quedaran una bajo su cabeza y otra en el área de la pelvis, suponía Georg, para facilitar la penetración. Una tercera almohada en forma cilíndrica acabo en los brazos de Bianca mientras ella la estrujaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus piernas al descubierto fueron lo que capturó primero la atención de Georg.

—Estoy lista —afirmó Bianca, y Georg posó su mano en uno de sus tobillos.

—Voy a subir… —Georg recorrió la extensión de su pierna hasta llegar a las rodillas, y ahí la otra mano hizo acto de aparición.

Bianca no se resistió mucho cuando Georg ejerció presión y le separó las piernas a cada lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, Georg apreció que Bianca no llevaba bragas tal como él había deducido, y que además se había depilado para la ocasión.

«Hora de la verdad, es ahora o nunca», pensó Georg, retirándose un poco para sacarse los zapatos (calcetines incluidos) porque de otra manera no estaría cómodo, y después soltarse el botón de los pantalones y deslizar la cremallera con dolorosa lentitud. Apenas se bajó un poco el frente de los calzoncillos, su miembro hizo acto de aparición duro y listo para la acción.

—Oh Dios mío… —Musitó Bianca, embelesada con la visión de su sexo—. Oh Gus, tendrías que ver esto. Es grande y se parece un poco al tuyo.

—Lo he visto, créeme. Tantos meses juntos en un autobús tienen sus desventajas, pero del parecido no sé ni quiero comprobarlo —dijo éste desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Tsk, no digan más o me harán tener un accidente. —Palmeándose un poco, Georg no perdió tiempo en cerrar la mano en torno a su pene y recorrerlo en un movimiento largo y sensual—. Oh sí…

—Cuando quieras —murmuró Bianca, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada que tenía en brazos y dispuesta a todo.

Georg no perdió tiempo en usar su mano libre para tocar a Bianca entre las piernas, y para desencanto suyo, comprobar que estaba seca como un hueso expuesto al sol.

—Esto no va a funcionar… —Masculló—. ¿No tienes un poco de lubricante?

—Maldición, no pensé en eso. ¿Y no puedes sólo…?

—No es buena idea —denegó Georg sentándose de cuclillas en sus talones—, será incómodo para los dos, si no es que doloroso.

—Mierda…

—Yo… Yo podría ayudar —se ofreció Gustav.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, cariño? —Preguntó Bianca, y como respuesta Gustav hizo mención de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, por lo que ella se sonrojó de golpe—. ¿Seguro?

—Claro.

Cediendo su puesto a Gustav, Georg pasó a recostarse al lado de Bianca apoyado en su codo mientras Gustav se arrodillaba frente a ella, y sin más preámbulo le practicaba sexo oral. Pequeños besos aquí y allá se convirtieron pronto en lametones que iban de lo largo a lo ancho de su sexo, y Bianca soltó su almohada para agarrarse del edredón y temblar.

—Gus… Gusti —gimió con la voz sobrecogida por el placer.

El baterista se retiró un poco para penetrarla con dos dedos y asegurar para los tres que Bianca iba a estar lista para recibir a Georg.

Fue un show de no más de cinco minutos en el que Georg se masturbó sin ser consciente de ello, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos pesados por el cuadro ante sí. Gustav trabajaba a Bianca con la familiaridad de quien conoce y ama el cuerpo de pareja. Georg fantaseó con ser él quien ocupaba el lugar de Bianca, y su respiración se volvió errática. De la punta de su miembro corrieron unas gotas de presemen que presagiaron lo inevitable; si no se detenía pronto acabaría derramando la primera carga en las sábanas.

Bianca se le adelantó. Con un espasmo, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de Gustav mientras éste la masajeaba desde adentro y con la lengua succionaba su clítoris. Ella chilló con un ruido desde atrás de la garganta, y Gustav continuó hasta que ella le acarició la cabeza en un gesto que seguramente significaba ‘detente’ porque en el acto Gustav paró sus atenciones y se retiró.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—B-Bien… —Luchó ella para recobrar el aliento—. Preparada para más.

—Es tu turno, colega. Pon tu magia a funcionar —se apartó Gustav al otro costado de Bianca, y en ello tentó a la suerte de que ella le pidiera volver a la silla donde antes les daba la espalda, pero no lo hizo. Dedujo Georg, después de recibir sexo oral con él a un lado ya poco importaba si se la cogía con su marido al costado porque la brecha que los detenía estaba cruzada y no había por qué fingir falsas modestias.

Georg se apoyó con un brazo encima de Bianca, y usando su otra mano guió su pene hacia el punto correcto entre las piernas de Bianca. Sus nudillos rozaron humedad, y la cabeza de Georg dio vueltas al sentir no a Bianca, sino a Gustav. Deslizarse en su interior fue fácil; Bianca estaba relajada gracias a su orgasmo, y ella lo recibió sin la almohada estorbándoles y en un abrazo casi platónico de no ser porque estaba en su interior y la noción le asustó.

Buscando la mirada de Gustav, descubrió que éste tenía una mano dentro de los pantalones y por el ritmo de sus caricias dedujo que se estaba masturbando en su honor. De él buscó la aprobación, y cuando Gustav asintió una vez, fue todo lo que Georg necesitó para hundirse del todo en Bianca y besarle una única vez la mejilla.

—Voy a…

—Hazlo. Empieza despacio, pero no te contengas.

Georg apoyó la frente en la clavícula de Bianca y se retiró con suavidad para volver con igual delicadeza. Adentro y fuera un par de veces antes de que un cosquilleo le recorriera la espina dorsal y bajara hasta su coxis. A su memoria acudió la última vez que había tenido sexo. Había sido con un tipo al que conoció en un bar y a quien le había respondido en sus avances por la rugosidad de sus manos al tocarlo y lo rubio de su cabello cuando le practicó una felación. En la cama, había adoptado el papel pasivo, y cuando Georg estaba en su interior, le había penetrado al ritmo de sus estocadas con un dedo que luego fueron dos y que le proporcionaron el doble de placer.

De no ser porque eso sería cruzar una línea, Georg le habría pedido a Bianca que le hiciera lo mismo a él, pero tampoco era asunto de asustarla así que en su lugar apretó los dientes y continuó con sus embestidas.

Bianca abrió más las piernas para que Georg encontrara una mejor profundidad, y al cabo de unos minutos sus movimientos de pelvis se vieron correspondidos por Bianca, quien alzaba la cadera de la almohada para encontrarse con él a medio camino. A escasos treinta centímetros de Georg, aunque tocando los pechos de Bianca por debajo de la bata, Gustav los observaba hipnotizado sin por ello sacar la mano de su pantalón.

Georg resopló cuando el sudor comenzó aparecer en las uniones entre él y Bianca, en su vientre bajo, estómago y luego espalda. Al punto una gota perlada rodó de su frente a la nariz y cayó en el cuello de Bianca, quien a su vez tenía la piel arrebolada y húmeda en torno al escote descubierto. En su afán por tocar a su mujer, Gustav la había desnudado de la cintura para arriba y le lamía los pezones alternando las succiones con mordidas que la hacían gimotear de placer.

—Gusti… Ay, Gusti…

Georg la sujetó por las caderas y la alzó hasta posicionarla en una postura que les permitió a ambos una penetración todavía más profunda. A la primera embestida, Bianca gritó de placer.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso? —Exclamó con los ojos perdidos en el techo y una sonrisa alelada—. Otra vez…

Decidido a cumplir su trabajo, Georg volvió a la carga con renovadas fuerzas, y Gustav se le unió en intenciones al serpentear su mano de los pechos al ombligo y de ahí a su sexo. Atormentando su clítoris entre dos dedos, la hizo correrse una vez más mientras Georg disfrutaba de las contracciones y se venía en su interior en largas pulsaciones que resonaban en su interior con la sonoridad de un gong.

Desprovisto de fuerzas, Georg se desplomó sobre Bianca, y ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos en torno al cuello.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —susurró contra su coronilla, y por el tono de su voz Georg adivinó que se estaba controlando para no llorar—. ¿Gus?

—Aquí estoy.

—¿No estás molesto, verdad?

—Ni una pizca.

Bianca suspiró de alivio. —Vamos a tener un bebé.

—Es pronto para saberlo con certeza —le advirtió Gustav—. Recuerda lo que nos dijo la doctora. Lo normal es esperar entre tres y seis meses. Y para que funcione hay que… repetirlo con frecuencia.

Sobre Georg recayeron las insinuaciones, y éste se ocupó de tranquilizarlos. —No teman. Vivo cerca y estoy a su completa disposición.

—Siempre tan generoso —ironizó Gustav, pero no había ni rastro de malas intenciones en su timbre.

—Si esa es tu manera de agradecerme, lo acepto —se chanceó Georg con él.

—Dímelo de nuevo cuando no estés dentro de mi esposa —dijo Gustav, y Georg se rió con él, lo que les hizo ganadores de un golpe cada uno, cortesía de Bianca, quien apenas Georg se apartó de su cuerpo, buscó cubrirse con la bata.

—No es que quiera correrlos, pero necesito, uhm, adoptar cierta postura vergonzosa para que el semen, erm, viaje a donde tiene que llegar y todo eso, así que si me disculpan, caballeros, largo y déjenme sola un rato… —Bianca señaló la puerta con el dedo índice—. Bajen y hagan cosas de hombres, lo que sea. Yo los acompañaré en media hora y les haré de cena o lo que prefieran.

—Vaya, y yo que esperaba una repetición —se lamentó Georg medio en broma, medio en serio.

Gustav arqueó una ceja, y lo mismo hizo Bianca, quien se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno —dictaminó al cabo de varios segundos—. Si tú puedes, nosotros podemos. ¿Y no dicen que para mejores resultados doble los esfuerzos? ¿Tú qué dices, Gus?

Gustav se lamió el labio inferior. —Digo que… no me importaría una repetición. De entre nosotros, yo fui el único que no obtuvo su gratificación y me gustaría, ejem, ver qué tan cierto es ese rumor de que el porno en vivo es el mejor.

—Siempre tan voyerista —le guiñó Bianca el ojo, y Gustav se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

—Me conoces tan bien…

Georg carraspeó. —Chicos, ¿no quieren que me retire y los deje a solas?

—¿Con mi esperma fallido? Nah, ni lo sueñes —desdeñó Gustav con un dejo de sonrisa.

—Tal vez… —Bianca agarró a Gustav del cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo a la altura de su boca. En su oído susurró algo que Georg no captó, pero de lo que fue testigo apenas un minuto después.

Despojándose de sus pantalones, Gustav levantó las piernas de Bianca hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros y la penetró con una estocada profunda que la hizo agarrarse a la cabecera de la cama y buscar en ella el apoyo suficiente para no acabar empotrada en la pared.

Con la boca abierta y luchando para no tocarse a sí mismo, Georg observó extasiado a sus mejores amigos hacer el amor con él a un lado, y por gran parte del tiempo que duró, se dedicó a observar a Gustav y a intercambiarse por Bianca en su lugar. Gustav se corrió dentro de Bianca, y al ofrecimiento de un segundo turno, Georg no se demoró en aceptar y recibir un metafórico disparo al cerebro cuando la humedad natural de Bianca lo envolvió y él fue consciente de que Gustav también se encontraba ahí.

A partir de ahí la noche fue larga, y la madrugada los recibió a los tres recostados en la misma cama y agotados. Bianca dormida con un hombre a cada lado y ellos conversando con un cigarrillo compartido entre los dedos.

—¿Imaginaste que acabaría así o es que acaso era parte de tu plan? —Preguntó Georg, apenas cubierto con una sábana y cabeceando de sueño.

—No, pero tenía esperanza de que así fuera… Ha sido la experiencia más desquiciada de mi vida, pero no me arrepiento. Si acaso, creo que esto nos ha unido más a Bianca y a mí, y si además logramos tener un bebé de esto…

—Recuerda las estadísticas. De tres a seis meses. Aunque podría ser antes o después.

—Pido que sea después —rió Gustav entre dientes, soltando humo azulado a la habitación que poco a poco se iba volviendo más nítida con el sol que amenazaba por despuntar en el horizonte.

—O después —concordó Georg con él, pidiendo al destino que así fuera.

Y por una vez, el destino los escuchó.

 

Los siguientes cinco meses en la vida de Georg se contaron como los más felices de su existencia, pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y su turno llegó como una llamada telefónica a las siete de la mañana que lo sacó del sueño más placentero.

—¿Qué? —Contestó sin ver quién llamaba.

—¡Georg!

—¿Gus?

—Joder, joder, ¡joder! —Escuchó el baterista al otro lado de la línea la voz inconfundible de Bianca en lo que daba la impresión de ser una crisis emocional. O se habían sacado la lotería o…

«Mierda», pensó con desánimo. Su buen humor para el día evaporándose incluso antes de que Gustav le diera la _buena_ noticia.

— _Estamos_ embarazados —dijo Gustav con una felicidad imposible de disimular.

«Claro, pero para estar estériles en plural no dices nada, ¿eh?». —Hey, ¡felicidades, Gustav! Enhorabuena por la criatura.

—Sí, Bianca tenía ya varios días sintiéndose rara así que esperó antes de darme la buena nueva y hoy me sorprendió con el test de embarazo positivo. Jo, ¡voy a ser papá!

—¡Y yo padrino! —Fingió Georg una alegría que no sentía.

Conversaron un par de minutos más del tema, pero Georg le cortó a Gustav la llamada bajo el pretexto de que iba a salir a correr, y la despedida entre ambos dejó pendiente en el aire una cierta corriente eléctrica que a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibida.

Así que Georg en verdad salió a correr, y luego de forzarse tres kilómetros más de los que estaba habituado, regresó a su departamento agotado y con un hambre canina. Seguro de que sobre su cabeza se podían vislumbrar las nubes de tormenta que lo estaban atribulando, Georg vio muy tarde a Gustav esperando por él en la entrada de su puerta y casi se dio de bruces con él.

—Pero Gustav, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿En serio preguntas? No nos hagamos los idiotas, ¿vale? Que te coges a mi mujer, al menos eso debería darme el privilegio de cortar con las falsedades y hablar claro.

Georg puso los ojos en blanco. —Me refería a afuera de mi departamento. Hace años que te di una llave, no tenías por qué esperarme justo aquí.

—Quería darte la oportunidad de huir si estabas de ánimo.

—Pfff, después de lo que corrí no estoy para más carreras. Mejor pasa —metió Georg la llave en la cerradura y le cedió el paso a Gustav—. Oye, que me tengo que duchar. Huelo a rayos.

—Te acompaño.

—Vale, pero estaré desnudo…

—Bah, como si fuera la primera vez que te veo así —le recordó Gustav mientras lo seguía al baño e impasible lo observaba desnudarse para después entrar bajo el chorro de la regadera.

Sentándose en la tapa del retrete, Gustav hizo crujir sus nudillos antes de hablar lo que traía en mente.

—Ya sé de qué va todo esto. Bianca y yo ya lo habíamos discutido antes de que todo esto empezara, y hasta teníamos un plan de contingencia para cada eventualidad, excepto una…

—¿Y esa era…? —Preguntó Georg desde detrás de la cortina y enjabonándose el cuerpo.

—Que nosotros no quisiéramos que esto terminara. Uhm. Porque técnicamente después de lograr el embarazo nos detendríamos y no lo volveríamos a mencionar, ¿correcto?

—Ese era el plan.

—Pero la cuestión es que queremos más… E imagino que es lo mismo para ti. Dime que no me equivoco porque si no me sentiré mortificado y Bianca igual.

Georg hesitó pero no se anduvo con rodeos. —Pues… no. No te equivocas.

—Así que lo hemos conversado esta mañana, y en realidad no había mucho que decir. Los dos queremos continuar y… si tú quisieras…

—Sí —aceptó Georg sin titubeos—. Me gustaría.

—No se diga más —zanjó Gustav el asunto con una risa ligera, y sin premeditación, abrió la cortina de baño de golpe e hizo que Georg diera un alarido de nenaza—. Porque no sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero… me pone a cien el porno con embarazadas.

La mandíbula de Georg se desencajó de su sitio. —¡G-Gustav Schäfer!

Como única respuesta, el baterista sonrió satisfecho.

 

Resultó que… todo acabó bien para las tres partes involucradas.

Con el embarazado Bianca vio su movilidad reducida conforme la barriga le creció y su repertorio del Kama Sutra se redujo a un par de posturas que toleraba pero no por mucho tiempo, pero que los hombres de su vida se cuidaron bien de quejarse.

Al cabo de nueve meses nació una linda niña de cabello rubio como el de Bianca, pero con unos asombrosos ojos verdes que si levantaron sospechas entre familiares y amigos, nadie comentó nada. La llamaron Adelina, nombre que por casualidad habían compartido la abuela favorita de Georg y la bisabuela de Bianca, por lo que tomar la decisión no fue nada difícil.

Con creciente terror Georg esperó los cuarenta días que Bianca debía tomarse como reposo después del parto antes de tener relaciones sexuales, temeroso de que aquella fuera la terminación de su trato y resignado a haber disfrutado lo que pudo mientras duró, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cabo de dos meses Gustav le invitó a una de sus ‘cenas con postre incluido’, que era la clave bajo la cual manejaban sus encuentros. Con satisfacción le informó que los padres de Bianca iban a cuidar de Adelina esa noche y que tanto él como Bianca morían por un poco de diversión de adultos y para adultos después de pasar tanto rato con la bebé.

En conclusión, Georg explotó la pequeña veta suya que lo atraía a las mujeres con Bianca, y después Gustav la poseyó, alternándose el uso de su cuerpo hasta que Bianca dijo que no más.

—Mierda, chicos… —Murmuró apenas sin aliento—. Que sólo han pasado ocho semanas desde la última vez. No pensé que extrañaran esto tanto.

—Ay, nena —la besó Gustav, y Georg deseó poder decir lo mismo pero de Gustav, de quien había extrañado el contacto indirecto como se extraña el aire limpio, el sol en el rostro, y respirar hasta llenar los pulmones.

Recostándose los tres en la cama de la alcoba principal (el cuarto de invitados era ahora el cuarto del bebé, y el cambio de locación, aunque al principio hubo dudas, pronto se volvió su santuario privado) no tardaron en dar por finalizada la noche y descansar.

Pero apenas Bianca cayó dormida, Gustav sorprendió a Georg.

—¿Sabes? No está en planes a corto plazo, pero digamos que antes de que Adelina cumpla los dos años nos gustaría darle un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees poder con el encargo? —Pasándole el cigarro con el que cerraban siempre sus encuentros, Gustav rozó sus dedos con los de Georg y el gesto le provocó a éste escalofríos.

Georg sonrió con todos los dientes. —Bueno, mi amigo. Por ti, _por ustedes_ , daré mi mejor esfuerzo —prometió, para después darle una calada al cigarro y encender la mecha roja en todo su esplendor.

Compartiendo entre sí esa broma privada, pendió sobre ellos la promesa de continuar por tiempo indefinido, porque a fin de cuentas, era todo lo que necesitaban para darse por satisfechos.

Para Georg, quien ya se había resignado a una existencia sin Gustav, decidió quedarse con lo bueno y desechar lo malo; agradecer por lo que ya era suyo por derecho y no pedir más porque entonces el cielo se abriría y lo castigaría por su ambición.

Aunque en esencia Gustav no era suyo en el sentido exacto de la expresión, Georg no estaba para sufrir por nimiedades, porque entre todo lo que pudo ser y no era, estaba más que agradecido por lo que _sí_ era, y con una hija ilegítima que lo unía a Gustav y una esposa compartida para ambos aun cuando las palabras no hubieran sido pronunciadas jamás en voz alta, él se daba por bendecido.

Y con ello en mente, Georg sonrió para sí. Sin definirlo como felicidad, era lo más cerca a lo que estaría jamás de ese sentimiento y por él estaba bien, más que bien. Porque quienes piden (en su caso, un trío) no tienen derecho a quejarse de los resultados por mucho que difieran de lo imaginado.

Al final, aunque fuera en la otra esquina de la cama y con Bianca dormida entre ambos, Gustav era suyo, y en la penumbra, Georg musitó un quedo ‘gracias’.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Tadán~ Y así sin más convertí un prompt que pudo ser angustioso a morir en un cuento de hadas un poco retorcido. Espero haya sido una lectura de su agrado tanto como fue para mí divertido el escribir esto.  
> Graxie por leer. B&B~!


End file.
